Waited long enough
by MysticFantasy
Summary: After deciding she's better off not being involved romantically with a man, Natasha's world gets turned upside down when Bruce appears after nearly two years. To avoid his attempts to rekindle what they could have had, she states she's already dating someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Waited long enough**

 **By: MysticFantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._

.

.

Natasha Romanoff stared at the wall before her, arms crossed and her mind deep in thought.

The recent accords had torn the Avengers apart but after the truth came out about the framing of James Bucky Barnes and the truth about Tony Stark's parent's, things were slowly turning back to the way they were before.

Tony was still on edge about considering re-assembling the Avengers. Especially since his last contact with Steve Rogers had ended on terms that made the inventor even more tense.

The only way that Captain America would return to the Avengers would be if his best friend became part of the team.

Needless to say, Natasha had heard Tony's every word during the phone call about it.

She wasn't sure what Steve was trying in hoping to make his best friend an Avengers but she could guess that it would be like what she was doing when she joined SHIELD.

Maybe it was a way for Bucky to redeem himself.

But Tony wasn't having any of it because, even though he had been under Hydra's control, Bucky had been the one that made him an orphan.

The phone call had ended with Tony vowing that Bucky would never be welcomed as an Avenger.

That call had been nearly two weeks ago.

Natasha wanted to speak with Steve, to find out where he was and how he was doing, but Tony kept the little cellphone with him at all times for reasons Natasha wasn't sure of.

So Natasha could only hope that Steve was in a safe place and taking care of himself. That hope also extended to the Avengers that had fought on his side when the accords were being set.

Six months of not hearing of Wanda, Sam, Clint and their new member Scott.

From what Natasha understood, Steve single handedly broke them out of the RAFT and they had not been heard from since.

The spy had contacted Laura but the woman claimed that she hadn't heard from her husband. Natasha suspected that the woman was covering up but she couldn't really prove it at the moment.

For all she knew, Laura and her children could have been moved to wherever Clint was or Clint was telling his wife to lie to anyone who asked about him.

Natasha honestly wouldn't be surprised if either of those events took place. Clint had been on the right side and now would be doing what he had to in order to keep his family safe and still in secret.

She missed them all and missed the way things were before the accords came into their lives.

She longed to have the days of when it was the six of them trying to decide what movie to watch when the weather kept them indoors, explaining technology to Thor while Clint and Tony tried not to laugh in the background, enjoying the many culinary dishes Steve would make with the cooking skills he learned since being in this time, the way Bruce would...

Natasha's thoughts trailed off at the thought of the scientist that was still missing. Or rather, in hiding.

No one had heard or seen him since the battle against Ultron.

Natasha wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. While she did hope he was alright, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again after how he hurt her.

While she knew that she had been rushing the attempted relationship with Bruce, she wasn't sure if anything would actually become of it.

Bruce had too many issues trustig himself to be around others and believed that the greater the distance the better the safty for everyone.

It all lead Natasha to believe that she might not be meant to have someone in her life to be happily in love with.

She was truly starting to realize why the Red Room always told her the phrase 'love is for children'. It seemed that she always had her heart broken when she tried to allow herself to feel love.

There were very few men in her life that came into it and didn't do any harm.

Like Clint and Steve.

Clint saved her from the horrid life of a Red Room agent and Steve become someone she could truly trust and admire.

After their battle against a revived Winter Soldier and Hydra in the guise of SHIELD, Natasha learned that Steve really trusts her and their friendship had been as strong as ever.

Natasha had wondered, before she attempted the relationship with Bruce, if there had been a chance to be with Steve. She had told herself that he was beyond her chance.

He was the very symbol of America and was perfect in everyone's eyes.

There was also the fact that there were things he wanted that she could never give him. A happy life as a married couple and children.

It was one of the reasons she believed that she would be a good match with Bruce. She couldn't have children because of what the Red Room had done to her and Bruce wasn't sure if he could even have children from the radiation in his blood.

The chance of running away with Bruce had been a strong possibility and seemed like it was going to happen until he decided to leave without a word to anyone.

Natasha had been hurt by his actions and vowed that she wouldn't allow herself to become involved with another man again.

Today, however, seemed to make her go against that vow when Tony came over the coms and announced that they had a visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **By: MysticFantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Natasha kept herself standing at the back of the small group. Her shoulders tense and arms crossed as she watched Tony hug the scientist that had been missing.

Bruce Banner.

Natasha couldn't believe that he was here.

Just out of the blue he decided to show up and Tony offered him a place to stay.

There was nothing more she wanted to do right now than leave the room and stay hidden until either Bruce left or she decided to leave.

If she did, maybe she could find the other Avengers and hide with them. It seemed like a cowardly thing to do but she didn't really care at the moment.

For the next hour, Tony kept the group in the common room as they had lunch and Bruce told them tales of what he'd been up to while in hiding.

At the first chance she got, Natasha returned to her own room and planned to stay there alone for the rest of the night.

But Bruce had other plans since he came knocking on her door.

Natasha wanted to pretend she didn't hear the knocking but Bruce was being insistant and kept knocking.

Finally, she went over and answered the door.

"What?" she questioned.

"Hello Natasha." Bruce greeted. "You're looking well."

"Bruce, please, just leave me alone." Natasha replied and tried to shut the door but was stopped by Bruce's hand keeping it open.

"We need to talk." he insisted as he pushed it open and invited himself in the room.

"No, we don't." Natasha replied. "There's nothing for us to talk about."

"Natasha," Bruce said softly. "I...I want to apologize for the way I left."

"You just did and now you can go."

"I also wanted to see if...if you...if you still wanted to give us a chance."

Natasha looked at Bruce with mock surprise.

"Did you honestly just ask me that?" she questioned. "You left, stayed away for nearly two years, come back out of nowhere and ask if there's a chance of us being together?"

"Look, I know that the way I left was stupid but...I couldn't trust myself to be around you because I didn't want to risk the Other Guy hurting you."

"You did more damage than he did." Natasha replied. "There's no chance of us ever working, Bruce. I was willing to give us a shot but you weren't."

"Please, Natasha, I can try. Just give me a chance." Bruce pleaded.

"Bruce, we can't."

"Why not?"

Natasha wasn't sure what she was thinking when she answered him. It just popped into her head and just as quickly left her mouth.

"I'm already seeing someone."

Bruce seemed surprised by her answer. About as much as she was for having said it and it not being true.

"You're...you're dating someone?"

"Yes." she answered. "And I'm not about to leave someone who gave me a shot and things are going well between us."

"Well...he's a lucky guy." Bruce said sadly. "Who is he?"

Natasha was going to have to do something to her mind for coming up with the answers that her mouth was speaking.

"Steve."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **By: MysticFantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Why did I just say that?!_ Natasha questioned herself. _I havn't seen Steve in months and now I'm saying he's my boyfriend!_

Bruce looked about as shocked as Natasha felt by what she just said.

"S-Steve?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Natasha answered as she tried to keep her composure. "Steve."

"How long?"

"We've been together for nearly a year."

"But...isn't he...Didn't he go into hiding from the accords?"

"He's keeping himself and the others safe until the accords are settled." Natasha replied. "Plus, Tony is getting his thoughts and emotions figured out about it. You missed a lot of things that happened."

"Yea, guess I did." Bruce agreed softly. "Well, Steve is a lucky guy. When I see him, I'll be sure to congratulate him."

 _S**t!_ Natasha thought.

She would have to get to Steve and beg him to play along before anyone else broke this sudden information to him.

She could just imagine the look on his face at hearing everyone knew he had a girlfriend before him.

She could possibly get him to play along but she would have to find him first.

Bruce finally left and she was alone in her room. No doubt that Bruce would question Tony or someone else about this supposed relationship.

If he asked Tony then Natasha would have another person to worry about.

Tony would not only think that this relationship may have caused her to do things behind his back when the situation with the accords was taking place but now he was going to be nosy like no tomorrow.

"FRIDAY." she called as she moved to her secured laptop on the table in the kitchen area.

 _"Yes, Agent Romanoff? How can I assist you?"_ the AI questioned.

"The cell phone that Steve sent to Tony. Can you get Steve's location and phone number from it?" she asked as she fired up her laptop and pulled up a secure private chat.

 _"I am able to. One moment."_

Natasha waited on pins and needles as she waited for FRIDAY to give her the information she needed.

 _"Agent Romanoff, I was not able to pin point Captain Roger's locaiton but I did retrieve his cellular number."_

Natasha quickly typed the number into the chat and a message with it.

 _Steve,_

 _This is Natasha. Our conversation is secure so you don't need to worry about anyone finding you. I wanted to find you to see if you were alright and if the others are ok._

She hit SEND and watched the message be sent.

As she waited for a reply, she stood and made a pot of tea. The water came to a boil after a few minutes and she added her favorite flavor when she heard a _DING_ from her computer.

Placing her cup on a coaster, she read the message.

 _Prove it. What was the first dance you tried to teach me?_

She had to smirk at that.

Even if Steve wanted to believe it was her, he knew better than to right away assume anything.

 _I offered to teach you ballroom dancing. You stepped on both my feet and brought me sunflowers along with chocolate ice cream and a gift certificate to the spa._

She sent the message and waited. It only took a few seconds for a reply.

Steve:

 _Nat, how are you? How did you get this number?_

Natasha:

 _A spy has her ways, soldier. Are you and the others alright?_

Steve:

 _We're all doing great. Everyone has healed from the battle and we're safe._ _I'm sorry but I can't tell you where we are._

Natasha:

 _I understand._

Steve:

 _How are you doing? Are you alright? And what about the others?_

Natasha:

 _Everyone is ok. Including myself. Listen, there's something I need to ask you. I know this might be an odd thing to ask after everything that's happened and since we havn't seen each other since that battle at the airport but would you be willing to pose as my boyfriend for a short while?_

Natasha hesitated to hit SEND but she forced herself to and then waited for his answer.

She held her mug of tea in her hands, savoring the heat that filtered from it and drank a sip.

His reply was taking a while. It was already three minutes since she sent it and she was starting to get a little worried about his answer.

What if he said no? What if he thought that this was a stupid request? That a request like this would ruin their friendship or he thought that she was being crazy for asking such a thing?

Five minutes passed and Natasha could not believe how nervous she felt. She couldn't remember ever being this nervous about anything.

Why was she feeling this way? Her hands were shaking and she felt her heart racing. All of this just waiting for an answer to a favor.

Maybe it was something more. Maybe...just maybe...Natasha was hoping for something else to come from this request.

Maybe a second chance at something that could have been.

Natasha stopped herself at that thought. She was hoping for a second chance with Steve the same way that Bruce was trying for a second chance with her.

Maybe she was being a hypocrite by doing this but then she remembered everything that has happened in the near two years since Bruce had been gone.

Steve was really the only man who stayed with her and never caused her any kind of harm in any form. She closest he had come to harming her was when he accidentally washed her favorite jeans with bleach.

An act that he quickly made up for by buying her five new pairs.

 _DING_

Natasha lightly jumped when she heard the message alert. She gathered herself quickly and read his message.

Steve:

 _You know that I'd be willing to help you with anything you need. But why me?_

Natasha released a shaky breath at seeing that he would be willing to help her. Now he just wanted to know why.

Natasha:

 _Long story short. Bruce returned yesterday and he wants to try to start a relationship with me. I don't want to be with him because of how he hurt me. I made it clear that I don't want to be with him but that wasn't enough. I blurted out that I was dating someone. When he asked who I said that I was dating you. Maybe the reason I said I was dating you was because I trust you. I know that this would be asking you to come from where you are and I don't mean to. So, please, until Bruce gets the message, will you please be my boyfriend?_

Natasha sent the message and waited.

Not even a minute passed when she got Steve's message.

Steve:

 _I understand. If you're really sure about this and want me to play the part then I'm willing to head back to the tower and help you. It may take me a few days to get there but I can be there as soon as I can. I just hope that I can play the part of your boyfriend enough to where the others will believe it. Is Tony upset about the idea of me coming to the tower?_

Natasha:

 _Tony doesn't know anything of what we're speaking of and I'm not entirely sure how he'll handle you coming back. No doubt that Bruce has asked him if we really are a couple. Tony will more than likely try to get all the dirt from me about this. I'll find out how Tony will react about it and message you. Wait until I give the all clear and then you can come back to New York. When you do, we can stay at a hotel and go over how a couple acts._

Steve:

 _I'll be waiting to hear from you. I'm really glad you're alright and I can't wait to see you again._

Natasha smiled at his message and typed back.

 _Likewise. Talk to you soon. Stay safe, soldier._

Closing the chat, Natasha couldn't help but feel better about the situation.

Steve was now her pretend boyfriend and he would be returning to New York as soon as she said so.

She really couldn't help but wonder where he was since he said it might take a few days for him to return.

That would mean he had to either be somewhere in the states that he had to travel by car or train or he was possibly in another country somewhere.

She didn't know if he had any safe houses anywhere. If he did it could have been one from his time in the war and he never mentioned to anyone.

There was a lot more to learn about the soldier then she orginally thought.

 _"Agent Romanoff, Mister Stark is asking you to join him in the community kitchen."_ FRIDAY announced.

 _That didn't take too long._ Natasha thought.

"I'm on my way." she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **By: MysticFantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Natasha walked into the kitchen area where she spotted Tony sitting at the island bar. His hands propping his head up as he stared at his cup of coffee.

"So, Bruce just told me the funniest thing." he started. "He came to me asking if you were dating a certain super soldier. Is that true?"

"If it is?" Natasha replied with her own question.

"Well, it would certainly explain why you decided to help him and Barnes get away at the airport." Tony replied with a slight tone of harshness. It faded as he started speaking again. "How could you do this to Bruce?"

"He never wanted it in the first place." Natasha replied. "I offered him my heart and he just broke it. Steve has been nothing but accepting and understanding of my feelings. He has been one of few men to not hurt me."

"You both clearly hid it very well." Tony said. "To be together that long and none of us even saw it. Rogers is better at acting than I thought. Bruce said that you said that you and Rogers have been together for nearly a year."

"It's true." Natasha replied. "We got together shortly after we formed the New Avengers. He's treated me really well."

"Marriage?" Tony asked in a somewhat teasing tone.

"Not this early." Natasha answered. "But everything that's happened has taken a hit on our relationship."

"Oh yea." Tony said sarcastically. "Being on the run from the government can do that."

"Look Tony, I know that it wasn't easy to see what really happened to your parent's but you know deep down that it wasn't Barnes' choice. Hydra had control of his mind and made him do it. Do you honestly believe that he would have willingly wanted to kill someone who had been his friend?"

"I don't care what he was under." Tony stated as the harsh tone returned. "He killed my mom. If you're gonna try to talk me into letting him 'redeem' himself than you can forget it. He's not trust worthy."

"Then you should say the same about Clint." Natasha replied. "Dont' forget what Loki did to him. Sure Clint never hurt anyone personal to you but he was still under someone's control and doing things he had no choice but to do. You should also say that to me since I was under the Red Room's control for so long."

"You really wanna go there?!" Tony challenged as he stood. "Should I be trusting you at all after everything you did?! You let your precious super soldier and his criminal assasin friend escape. It's just been by luck that you haven't had to face anything."

"So do it since you're practically claiming me as a traitor."

"I'm not because I know what you mean to Bruce." Tony replied. "He told me that he wants to make things with you work but he wasn't expecting you to be taken when he got back."

"Did he think I would wait that long for him?! Especially after how he hurt me!"

"Yes. I think he did." Tony answered. "He thought that what you two could have had might have been the real deal."

"If he thought that then he wouldn't have left." Natasha stated. "And if it weren't for these accords then Steve would be here right now instead of who knows where."

"So tell him to come back." Tony said. "No tricks, no one else but us knows. Tell him to come back for a few days just to see you. Hell, we may even be able to get passed the accords."

"You swear that it won't be a trick?" Natasha questioned.

"I promise." Tony vowed. "I promise that it will not be a trick to get him into custody. It's a visit to just see you and possibly talk things over about the accord."

"Are you willing to do that part considering what happened in Siberia?" Natasha asked. "Have you thought about what he felt when he learned what happened to your parent's and knowing it was his best friend that carried the order out?"

"That's between him, me and Barnes." Tony stated. "Look, if you want to bring Rogers over to the tower for a few days, I suggest you find a way to get in touch with him and let him know he can come. Again, no tricks."

"Alright." Natasha replied. "I'll find a way to let him know."

Tony remained silent as she left the room.

As she rode the elevator back up to her floor, Natasha felt a little gittery. Although the conversation with Tony actually went a little better than she thought it would, she felt a bigger rush knowing that Steve would be returning in a few days.

 _Stop thinking like that._ she scolded herself. _He's only your_ pretend _boyfriend. Nothing more. When Bruce gets the message that you don't want him, Steve will go back to the other Avengers._

As much as it hurt Natasha to know that Steve would have to return when this little act was done, she still looked forward to having him here.

Upon returning to her room, she began going over things that she and Steve would need to woork on. How to act around people, how they talk, when to do certain things...

There was so much to do.

But first, she jumped back onto her laptop and sent Steve a message.

 _Steve,_

 _Tony and I talked and he's promised not to do anything funny. He's going to allow you to return to the tower so he can see us as a couple. Let me know the moment you get into New York._

 _Natasha._

Now all she had to do was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **By: MysticFantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Natasha sighed as she tossed the used paper towel into the trash that was also filled with other used paper towels and now empty bottles of cleaning items.

Steve was due to arrive today and she wanted her suite looking nice.

Since getting the word that Steve would be arriving in a few days, Tony had insisted that the soldier stay here at the tower. Specifically, with her.

Something a couple would do.

So Natasha spent the entire morning getting the suite ready for his arrival. Everything was spotless and she could swear she saw those cliche sparkles.

Heading back to her bedroom, she looked over the bed.

She knew that Steve would protest about them sleeping in the same bed but they would have to in order to get the others to believe they were together.

At least her bed was big enough for them to have a little bit of space. Although she wasn't against the idea of possibly being spooned by him.

"Stop," she told herself. "It's just...pretend."

To get her mind distracted, Natasha grabbed her extra pillows from her closet and placed them neatly with the others.

After that was done, she went to the kitchen and checked on the food supply.

"Definatly need to go shopping." she muttered as she reached for a piece of paper and a pen and began to write down things she believed she and Steve would need.

Knowing his metabolism, she figured that he would appreciate a steak or two. She would do well to fix him big meals. It was the least she could do as a way to thank him for agreeing to this whole set up.

With a whole list ready in a matter of minutes, Natasha debated if she should go get these things now or if she should wait until Steve was there so they could use the time to talk about backstories and other things they would need to make the others believe they're together.

Maybe they would need to get some kind of jewelry to further make the illusion more belivable.

Necklaces perhaps. Rings would be too over the top and earrings were too flashy. Plus, as far as she knew, Steve wasn't into ear peircing.

Another topic they would have to discuss when they were in private.

 _"Excuse me, Miss Romanoff."_ FRIDAY spoke. _"I would like to inform you that Captain Rogers is arriving in the garage."_

Natasha smiled brightly at the AI's announcment of Steve finally arriving. Although she was uncertain of where this sudden excitment was coming from.

After giving herself a quick touch-up, she hurried to the elevator. The ride down to the garage seemed to take too long. The floors seemed the length of the entire tower.

The elevator finally reached the garage and she was greeted with the site of Tony and Bruce waiting to the side.

"He's pulling up right now." Tony said softly.

Natasha nodded and a second later they heard the sure sound of a motorcycle. The sound grew closer and then became thunderous as it entered the garage entrance.

Then...Steve appeared.

Natasha couldn't fight the smile that crossed her lips at the sight of him. He looked as he always did but had a bit of a stuble growing.

The soldier parked his bike and Natasha quickly made her way to him. Regardless of their little act, she truly was happy to see him. After how close they got during the take down of SHIELD and then again during the Civil War, the spy realized how tight of a relationship they had.

Steve barely stood straight from his bike when Natasha threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips on his.

To her surprise, Steve right away kissed back and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist.

The kiss was pleasant and seemed...right.

The two seperated with smiles and gazed at each other for a moment before Tony walked over.

"Steve," he greeted as he slowly extended his hand.

"Hi Tony," Steve replied as he accepted the inventor's hand and shook it. "I'm happy to see you. Thanks for letting me come back."

"Good to see you too." Tony said. "One of the reasons is because I hope that we can figure out how to get passed the accords and the other is because I know how much Natasha has missed you."

"You have no idea how much I missed her." Steve said as he placed an arm around Natasha's soulders and hugged her close. "It was tough not being able to see her and talk to her. So again, thanks for letting me come back."

"To be honest, part of me is curious about this relationship." Tony said. "I never thought the two of you would ever hook up."

"It was surprising at first." Steve said. "But...it happened and I love every minute of it."

Natasha smiled brightly.

Part of it was because Steve was so convincing and at how well he was playing the part. He kept his arm around her shoulders and his dufflebag in the other hand. They began walking to the elevator and quickly met up with Bruce.

"Hello Bruce." Steve greeted as he removed his arm from around Natasha to shake hands with the doctor.

"Hello Steve," Bruce greeted in return. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Steve said.

Natasha could easily see the jealousy that Bruce was trying to hide.

When they released grips, Natasha navigated herself and Steve to the elevator. The ride up the elevator was quick since it was the weekend and majority of Tony's employee's were off.

They entered Natasha suite and Steve placed his bag on the floor next to the couch.

"Just so you know, we have to sleep in my bed together." Natasha said.

As expected, Steve looked at her with surprised eyes and a slight blush appeared across his cheeks.

Natasha lightly chuckled before explaining.

"Don't worry. My bed is big enough for us not to get _too_ cozy. Unless you feel like it."

"Nat." Steve lightly exclaimed.

Natasha chuckled a little more.

"I'm kidding." she said. "But we will need to make this as believable as possbile. So we'll need to go over a few things, acting tips and come up with a story of how we got together."

"Sounds good." Steve agreed.

Natasha smiled and walked over to the tall soldier. She wrapped her arms around his torso and embraced him warmly as she felt his own arms wrap around her.

"Thank you for doing this, Steve." she said. "and I really am happy to see you again."

"I'm really happy to see you too, Nat." he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **By: MysticFantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

"You were actually doing a great job when you arrived." Natasha said as she and Steve walked down an aisle of a food store.

"I thought I might have overdone it a little." Steve admitted. "But I guess I still have my skills from my acting days."

"We'll still need to go over a few things but I think you've pretty much got it." Natasha said as she grabbed several cans of tomato sauce and dropped them into the shopping cart.

"Well, most of my old movies didn't exactly have any romance in them." Steve said with a smirk.

Natasha lightly smirked as they continued down the aisle.

"I think Tony might still be a little skeptic." Natasha said.

"Well...it is kind of a surprise if it were true." Steve admitted. "Captain America and Black Widow...romantically together. Doesn't that sound..."

"Surprising?" Natasha finished. "Yeah, I admit that it would be something that caught me off guard."

"Still...I think he's buying it because we do have a bit of a history together." Steve said as they came into the meat market area.

"Yea, we have known each other for years. Worked together through Loki's invasion, the fall of Hydra, Ultron..."

"That's about five years of knowing and working with each other." Natasha said. "Getting to know each other a little more. More on a personal level..."

The two trailed off for a moment and a slight akward moment fell on them until it was broken by the butcher asking them what they would like.

The two quickly ordered a few pounds of humburger meat, steaks, chicken, porkchops, ham, turkey and lamb.

They picked up several vegetables and fruits and a bit of junk food on Natasha's request. Claiming that a movie night eating junk food is something that a couple does from time to time with the tough choice of picking which movie to watch.

With each Avenger carrying an armload of grocery bags, they made their way back to Natasha's car and then began the trip back to the tower.

"So..." Steve started as they came to a red light. "Do we have nicknames for each other?"

"Well, what petname do you think you would give me if we were really together?"

"Uh, tsarina?"

Natasha lightly chuckled.

"You would try something like that."

"That probably is someting that I would come up with." Steve agreed with a chuckle of his own.

"Well, it sounds perfect." Natasha said. "Just don't use it too much and it's perfect."

"So what are you going to call me?" Steve asked curiously as the car started moving.

"Basic things relating to your occupation." she answered with another smirk. "Soldier. Captain."

"Sounds good." Steve said. "So, how did we get together?"

"Let's say that we started realizing there was something between us when we were finding out Hydra was within SHIELD. When we were at Sam's place, we felt something starting but we never acted upon it because we were afraid to ruin our friendship and work relationship. We kept our distance when that fight ended and thought it was completely over when the fight against Untrol took place. Afterwards, just before the Accords happened, we had a short mission together. Just the two of us. In Paris. It was then, during a romanitic setting in a park, that we decided to give this relationship a chance. We kept it secret and when the fights started happening, we had to keep everyone from knowing. The time apart afterwards was slowly driving us nuts and we were both relieved that Tony agreed to this truce to let us see each other again."

"Good story." Steve said. "Sounds real."

"And as long as we stick to it, no one will question it." Natasha added.

They rode quietly for a few more blocks, traffic being against them and causing the return trip to take longer than normal.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked.

"Sure."

"Why don't you want to give Bruce a second chance?" the soldier asked curiously. "He seems to really want to give things a try."

"He hurt me too badly." Natasha answered softly. "I was willing to give him everything and start a life with him. But he decided to run and then not let me know if he was ok or even alive. I've been hurt too much like that that I couldn't go through it again."

"I can understand that." Steve said. "You want to be with someone who will be loyal and love you unconditionally. That's all I want if I ever find that special someone."

"Sounds like we're looking for the same thing." Natasha said.

"Yea, sure does." Steve agreed before they fell into a silence that lasted until they returned to the tower.

 **.**

 **l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

 **l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

 **.**

Natasha lightly smiled as she looked through the bedroom door to see Steve had fallen asleep on the bed.

She figured he must have been tired from everything that's happened.

Being gone for so long, doing whatever he must have where he had been to survive and keep the others safe, traveling back to New York, helping her put on this little show.

After they returned to the tower, they had put away their groceries and Natasha had suggested he should relax for a while.

The soldier had taken a shower and cleaned up before lying down for a while saying he would only be a few minutes but now it was half an hour later and he was sound asleep.

She figured she could cook him a hot meal to eat while he got some much needed rest.

Heading to the kitchen, she began to gather items to make dinner.

She decided to make roasted chicken breasts and potatoes with a side salad and rolls. Luckily she hadn't frozen the chicken they got from the store, so it wouldn't take long to make.

Locating a quick recipe on her Stark tablet, she gathered the proper seasonings and everything else she would need.

After setting the oven to the correct temperature and starting her playlist, Natasha began preparing the chicken and washing the potatoes.

She soon found it to be an oddly natural feeling to be cooking like this. Especially for Steve. It felt very comfortable. So...right.

Seasoning the chicken, peeling the potatoes, placing everything on the baking tray and the rools on a seperate tray and getting it in the oven, Natasha couldn't help but smile. It had been a while before she actually cooked anything and doing this for a friend just made it all the more enjoyable.

While everything baked, she began cutting the fresh vegetables for the salad.

 _Is this what domestic wives do and feel when they make dinner?_ she questioned herself out of nowhere. _Do they feel this content when making dinner while their husband sleeps after a hard day? Do they love the feeling of making their man feel so comforted and filling their stomach with good food?_

Natasha had to shake her head to clear the thoughts forming.

 _Steve is nothing more than a good friend, teammate and your_ pretend _boyfriend._

The spy considered the conversation with herself done as she placed all of the cut and chopped vegetables into a bowl and gave them a quick mixing.

She just placed the bowl of salad on the table she checked her timer and saw that twenty minute still remained before the food was done.

She decided to get the table set for the two of them and then freshen up herself.

Luckily Steve was in a deep enough sleep that he didn't even stir when she walked into the bedroom.

She quietly gathered a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. Even though it was just her and Steve, Natasha couldn't help but notice that she was making sure her make-up and hair were perfect.

She thought it a little odd that she was so concerned with her appearance for Steve.

He's seen her at her best and worst. He's seen her when she's been dolled up for a gala and at her worst when she's been nearly blown apart by missles and then covered with dust and blood.

So it really shouldn't matter how she looks for a quiet dinner. Yet it still seemed so important for her to look nice.

She knew she shouldn't worry since Steve was the kind of person who didn't put so much importance in appereances.

Natasha felt relieved as she reminded herself of that of her friend.

After a final check of her hair, make-up and clothes she quietly hurried back to the kitchen. She made it to the oven with a few seconds to spare and when she pulled the dish out she felt a wave of pride at seeing how wonderful it looked. The chicken perfectly golden, the potato's perfectly baked and the rolls steaming hot.

She took this chance to set the table in order to let the food cool a little. When it was set, she decided to wake Steve.

Quietly, she entered the bedroom and walked to the side he was sleeping on.

For a moment, she watched him sleep. As she did, she could see how tired he looked. Wherever he was, whatever he had been doing, it was easy to see it took a toll on him.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him a light shake.

"Steve, wake up." she said softly.

Steve sighed as he slowly rolled onto his back. He yawned and opened his eyes to see Natasha looking down at him.

"Hi." he greeted sleepily.

"Hello yourself, sleeping beauty." Natasha greeted back. "I made dinner."

"Oh really?" he asked as he sat up.

"Sure did. Come and eat while it's still hot."

Steve needed no further instruction as he climbed off the bed and followed Natasha to the dinning room where his eyes took in the meal she had prepared.

"Wow, Natasha. This looks amazing." he said with a smile.

"Well, I thought you might like a home cooked meal and I thought it might be a nice way to thank you for helping me out." the spy said. "And don't go saying 'oh you shouldn't have'. I wanted to do this."

Steve smiled.

"Well, thank you." he said.

"My pleasure." Natasha replied. "Now, let's eat before it gets cold."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **By MysticFantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

"That was delicious." Steve said with a smile as he helped load the dishwasher.

"Thank you." Natasha said. "I was afraid that I might have lost my culinary skills since I havn't cooked in a while."

"You had nothing to worry about." Steve stated. "That was one of the best meals I've had in a while."

Natasha smiled and closed the dishwasher to start the cleaning cycle.

The meal had been a big hit with the soldier. He had three servings of everything and complimented Natasha's cooking skills throughout the entire meal.

Whatever leftovers there were had been stored away for later and the two began the task of cleaning the kitchen together.

Steve had insisted on doing it all himself since Natasha had made the food by herself. But Natasha offered that they should share the work.

Claiming that sharing work evenly is something that couples did early on in their relationship but later on it becomes a battle of claiming who does it more.

With the kitchen clean, Natasha lead Steve to the bedroom in order to get him settled in. They hadn't done it right away since they had gone grocery shopping and then Steve rested while Natasha cooked, so his luggage was still sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"I cleared out half of my dresser and closet for you." Natasha said.

"I don't mean to impose."

"Remember, I asked for this and we have to make this believable." Natasha reminded. "So we need to make this _our_ home."

Steve lightly blushed but followed Natasha's instructions. She instructed where he should put which clothes and he had to admit that it did seem like he lived comfortably with Natasha.

Placing his shoes in the corner, putting his toothbrush next to hers, mixing their laundry in her hamper...

"Looks good." Natasha mused. "It almost really looks like we live together."

"We have the look." Steve agreed.

"We just need to practice the act a little more." Natasha said. "Today we were given the privacy because it's the first time we've been together since the accords. Tomorrow we're going to have to spend time with them. So that means we'll need to really play the part of a couple. We'll need to stay close to each other because we missed each other and hated being apart for so long. So...let's run through a few pretend situations."

"Lead the way." Steve said.

 **.**

 **l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

 **l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

 **.**

"Do you really think they're together?" Bruce asked softly.

Tony looked up from his Stark tablet to his friend. He could easily understand Bruce's doubt about Natasha claiming she's in a relationship with Steve.

It was something that he never would have believed unless he saw it with his own eyes.

The way the two greeted each other when Steve arrived really blew his mind. Surely them kissing the way they had meant they truly are in a relationship.

Still, it was somewhat out of nowhere that it came up and just happened to come out when Bruce tried to rekindle the attempted relationship with Natasha.

While he knew that Natasha kept many secrets, he didn't think this would be something she kept quiet about. Or at least, didn't keep it quiet after the situation with the accords.

Then there was Steve.

The super soldier was no stranger to getting admired looks and feelings from just about any woman he walked by. Being the physical embodiment of perfection did that and his natural gentlemanly ways only added to being desirable to the opposite gender.

But in his mind he was still the skinny kid who got his butt handed to him every other day. He wasn't like Tony in just accepting the admiration women gave him and he certainly didn't act upon anything that was offered.

He firmly believed in having a real and true relationship with a woman he cared about. He also would be the kind to care about what his girl wanted and if Natasha had told him to keep their relationship secret then he would grant her that wish.

It would explain why they would just be now learning of the relationship between the soldier and spy.

"I get why you're a little doubtful." Tony said.

"I'm more than a _little_ doubtful." Bruce corrected. "I'm _very_ doubtful. Natasha with Steve?! It doesn't make any sense. I mean, Steve is a nice guy and all but...he doesn't seem like the kind of person Natasha would date."

"I was just as surprised as you are when she told me she was with Rogers. But you saw the way they greeted each other when he showed up."

"I know." Bruce said. "But...still."

"Well, we can really try to find out more about this relationship of theirs." Tony said. "If that's something you want to do. It would mean going around behind their backs and prying into their private lives."

"No," Bruce answered. "I can't do that to Natasha. I want to show her that I really want to be with her. Trying to find out her secrets behind her back is not going to do any good to any of us."

"Well, we can stay out of her secrets. What about Rogers?"

"I guess we can try to find out from his side." Bruce said. "We could ask him hidden questions and he would answer honestly without seeing what we're up to."

"Alright, if you really want to, we can try to find out Steve's secrets about the relationship." Tony said.

"I do." Bruce stated.

 **.**

 **l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

 **l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

 **.**

Natasha lightly sighed from the comfort that engulfed her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this level of comfort. She was so relaxed that she was sure she would slowly drift off into a nice slumber.

She and Steve had spent the last two and a half hours going over every kind of relationship matter she could think of.

How to walk together, talk to each other, the way they should act in public or around others, kissing...

Natasha had to admit that Steve did have a great set of lips on him. He was so gentle but passionate at the same time. She had felt herself melt a little more with each kiss.

His touch was so thrilling. She felt a flame in the pit of her stomach everytime they kissed. It quickly became very addicting and she would have continued it but she didn't want it to become weird.

The last thing they had gone over was cuddling and she found that he was actually a natural at it. Something she didn't think of him given his shy and modest nature.

Steve's strong arms wrapped around her waist and his warm breath on her neck made her feel so relaxed and comforted. Her body fit against his perfectly. As if they were made for each other.

"You know, you're a natural at this." Natasha said. "Didn't think it was something to come from you so easily."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Steve said with a smirk.

Natasha smirked herself.

"Well, think of it as something new we learned about you."

"Yea, you're right." Steve said. "There's just one problem."

"What is it?"

"Right now, I'm so comfortable that I don't want to move."

"I have to agree with you there." Natasha said. "Keeping up this act takes a lot of energy. So let's take a nice long nap."

"Best idea I've heard all day." Steve agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **By: MysticFantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruce couldn't pry his eyes away from the scene before him. Even with all his will power he had gained from trying to keep his other half contained, it wasn't enough to make him look away.

There, sleeping soundly on the couch in the living room, Natasha was wrapped in Steve's arms.

Bruce wasn't sure if he had ever seen her so peaceful before. It almost made his stomach turn knowing that she felt and looked this way because of the man whose embrace she was in.

Quietly, slowly, the doctor forced himself away from the scene. Forced himself away from the soldier and the spy.

He slowly made his way to the elevator and rode it down to the lab floor. His body moved for him as if on auto pilot.

He had so wanted to believe that the relationship between Natasha and Steve wasn't true. That maybe they were just very close friends or at least friends with benefits.

But now it seemed like she had been telling the truth about her relationship with Steve. That would be the only reason that he had seen them like he had.

He knew that Natasha wouldn't allow herself to be in such a comfortable position unless she truly felt complete comfort and trust from that person.

It wasn't fair.

She had opened up to him at the Barton farm about such personal things. Things Bruce was sure that she had only shared with only one other person.

Clint Barton.

Had Natasha opened up to Steve about the same things she had told him? Is that what could have gotten her in Steve's arms? Did the soldier relate to anything Natasha had experienced or did he offer support and comfort to her?

Had Steve given Natasha everything she ever wanted when he ran off?

Bruce couldn't help but see where he had gone wrong and see why Natasha had sought a relationship with someone who didn't believe in abandonment.

She wanted someone who would always be at her side. Not someone who would run away when things seemed complicated.

But Bruce didn't want to give up. He wanted to keep trying to win her heart. Make her see that he wasn't really a coward and that he could really be a man she could admire.

But he would have to get her eyes on him and away from Steve.

That wasn't going to be easy.

Natasha was a master at keeping herself collected. If Bruce wanted to get the truth of things, he would have to get it out of Steve.

While the captain was a brilliant soldier and kept some very great and important secrets quiet with his life, Bruce was sure that Steve wouldn't be able to keep something like this quiet for long.

Heck, he cracked in the first few minutes when Clint proded him about his birthday present last year and that wasn't even a life or death secret.

But he would still have to be smart about how he did it. Steve was still a top soldier and could pick up if someone was trying to get something out of him.

 **.**

 **l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

 **l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

 **.**

Natasha slowly stirred and opened her eyes. Her vision was right away met with a pale blue color. When she regained her focus, she saw that it was the blue of Steve's shirt.

It was then she remembered that she and Steve had fallen asleep after the lesson of cuddling. Taking a look at her cell phone, she saw they had been asleep for over an hour and a half.

 _It's been so long since I napped like that._ she thought to herself. _Even longer since I slept so comfortably. Steve makes a great pillow. Comfy and warm._

Natasha smiled at the comfort she felt from being in Steve's arms. It was something she could really get use to. Something she would like to feel every day of her life.

 _Stop it, Natasha!_ she scolded herself. _Despite how good and right this feels...it's not permenant._ _Even though having this feeling everyday would be an absolute dream._

Deciding she'd had her fill of the moment, Natasha started to wake Steve.

"Steve? Steve, wake up."

The soldier woke with a start but regained his composer when he realized where he was.

"Hi there, sleeping beauty." Natasha greeted with a smirk.

"Hi." Steve replied through a yawn. "How long were we sleeping?"

"Almost two hours." Natasha answered as they both sat up. "Guess we were pretty comfortable there."

"Guess so." Steve agreed. "So...now what?"

"Well, how about..."

 _"Pardon me Miss Romanoff and Captain Rogers but sir would like to request that you both join him and Doctor Banner on the common floor."_ FRIDAY announced.

"Guess our plans were made for us." Natasha said. "Tell them we'll be right there, Friday."

"What do you think they want?" Steve asked as they both stood and began their way out the suite.

"Probably to see if we're being lovey-dovey." Natasha replied. "Turn on that charm, Cap."

Steve smirked but did as she instructed by placing an arm around her shoulders and bringing her close. Natasha reached up to hold his hand and encircled her free arm around his waist. They remained this way the entire ride on the elevator and when they walked onto the common floor where they spotted Tony and Bruce in the kitchen.

"You called for us?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," Tony answered. "We wanted to see if you two were up for a movie."

"We were actually planning that tonight." Natasha said. "We can make it a group movie night. Right Steve?"

"Sure thing." Steve answered. "Maybe now we can decide what kind of movie to watch."

"Smart a**." Natasha muttered through a smirk. "So what'd you have in mind for a movie?"

Bruce watched Steve and Natasha with sharp eyes as the debate of a movie to watch took place.

Their body language was...comfortable. No signs of hesiation of any kind from Steve or Natasha. They sat together on the couch and snuggled close.

Like they really are together and in love.

 _Maybe they really are together._ Bruce thought as he sat on the arm chair a few feet from the couch and angled himself to keep himself from seeing the two. _But I need to know for sure. I have to be one hundred percent certain that I do have a chance to try to win her heart._

A small debate over a movie to watch took place as snacks were made and ended when Tony declared they were going to watch a horror movie.

Bruce had his eyes focused on the screen showing the movie but his mind was thinking of ways that he could try to prove that Steve and Natasha really weren't together.

He decided the best way to find out the truth would be to question Steve in a friendly manner that Steve would think would be friendly conversation.

He figured Steve would be naive enough to not see what he would be up to.

.

.

A/N: _Hey guys, sorry it's taking me so long to get new chapters up. I'm a staff member on a minecraft server and we've been having some problems going on that's taking a lot of time to fix. Things look to be getting back on track so hopefully I can start getting more chapters up soon. Thanks for being patient. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **By: MysticFantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: _To those who asked about the minecraft server I'm staff of, it's called the Klipers Server. It's an economy/towny/survival/creative/skyblock/etc server. If you join, my player name should be a dead giveaway XD_

.

.

"I'm honestly surprised that Tony wasn't asking us a million questions about being together." Natasha said as they entered her suite.

"I was thinking the same." Steve replied. "Maybe he believes it and is just leaving it at that."

Natasha smirked but gave Steve a skeptic look.

"I know. I don't believe he'd just accept it either."

"Maybe he's up to something." Natasha suggested.

"You think he'd try to find out more about our 'relationship' by his own means?" Steve questioned.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Natasha replied. "Especially since there's still the Accords to settle. He might want to see how decidated you are to everything."

"I am very serious about getting the matters of the Accords settled." Steve said. "As far as our 'relationship' I'll do what must."

Natasha lightly smiled at hearing how he felt about wanting to prove that they were a couple.

" _Excuse me, Captain Rogers._ " Friday spoke. _"Mister Stark would like to know if you can meet him tomorrow afternoon at one to begin discussion of the Accords."_

Steve and Natasha looked at each other, a silent acknowledgment that Tony could either really want to settle the Accords or might be trying to pull another plan.

With a simple nod to each other, Steve answered.

"Tell him I'll be there."

" _Yes, sir."_

"Just be alert when you go talk with him." Natasha warned.

"I will." Steve promised. "You should too. Tony may be using this as a distraction. Bruce..."

"May try to get details from me." Natasha finished.

"Yea." Steve replied.

"Well, as long as we stick to our story we should be ok." Natasha assured. "We should get some sleep."

Steve glanced at the closets clock and saw it was passed midnight. He hadn't realized the movie had taken so long to get through.

Since he now had plans to discuss the Accords with Tony and he wanted to make sure that he didn't get the story of how he and Natasha got together wrong, he figured Natasha was right and they should get some sleep.

Following the spy to her bedroom, the two got ready for bed.

After seperatly changing into their sleepwear, they climbed into the queen bed and snuggled close together.

"You nervous about settling the Accords with Tony?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I've managed more nervous tasks." Steve replied with a smirk.

"Such as?"

"I climbed into bed with the Black Widow."

Steve chuckled when Natasha slapped his side but heard her chuckle as well.


End file.
